The invention relates to this inventor's image projection control system in an application Ser. No. 359,135 filed Mar. 17, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,875--which is a continuation-in-part of an application Ser. No. 201,179 filed Oct. 27, 1980, now abandoned. In the aforesaid applications a system of first and second acousto-optic optical control means are utilized as the principal means for establishing light reflecting conditions and corresponding optical path relationships between an illuminated message character and a common optical axis of the system, and thereby providing for a viewing of an image of the character along said common optical axis.